Navidad
by Mayu Urwen
Summary: Estaba cegado por la rabia y el coraje, estaba harto de ser siempre el segundo lugar y definitivamente no estaba pensando claramente en lo que haría…MelloxNear


Veamos…Aclararé todo xD! Es mi primer MelloxNear, y mi primer escrito de Death note x_x y es un regalo navideñoo xD! Este es para Kane ^_^ Y verán aun mas de death note y de parejas k nunca se imaginaron k yo escribiría cofcof xD!

Esto ocurre cuando seguían en el Wammy's house xD, hace años k no escribia un fic o.o

Aclaro: En una parte está basado en el juego MelloxNear: DN.d: poisoned.

Summary: La rabia le estaba consumiendo, no estaba pensando en claro que iba a hacer….

Disclaimer: Death note no me pertenece, solo este pekeño fic o_o

Navidad

Por Soledad-chan

─ Navidad…─ Pensó Mello distraídamente, pero en realidad lo que buscaba era controlar aunque sea un poco su impaciencia.

La razón por la que estaba tan estresado era porque hoy le entregarían los resultados de su examen y definitivamente TENÍA que ganarle a Near. No quedar en segundo lugar, no más. Ahora si, ser el primero en el Wammy's house.

Ya saboreaba su victoria, quería ver la cara de Near al decirle:

─ Parece que ya no eres el primer lugar…

Y luego, por supuesto, reírse burlonamente en su cara.

Quería ver su expresión, definitivamente Near demostraría asombro. Ahora si no podría actuar indiferentemente cuando ya no era el primer lugar, de eso Mello estaba seguro.

Ya habían llegado los resultados, Mello se sentía muy desesperado. Definitivamente no aceptaría derrota alguna, eso no se reflejaba en sus planes.

Él había estudiado duro, se había desvelado solo para el día en que superara a Near.

Le entregaron sus resultados y….

─ ¡Mierda! ─ Fue lo único que pudo pensar Mello, había quedado en segundo de nuevo…

Por primera vez, esperó pacientemente a que todos salieran del aula… Todos menos uno.

─ Near…─ Susurró con rabia, una vez que todos habían abandonado ya el aula.

─ ¿Qué ocurre Mello? ─ Contestó tranquilamente y como siempre, sin demostrar emoción alguna.

La rabia de Mello aumentó al ver la tranquilidad de Near. Definitivamente enloquecería.

Mello cerró cuidadosamente la puerta con seguro…

Una idea sangrienta pasó por su mente y sonrió malévolamente mientras miraba con detenimiento a Near.

Estaba cegado por la rabia y el coraje, estaba harto de ser siempre el segundo lugar y definitivamente no estaba pensando claramente en lo que haría…

Mello se acercó a la ventana y la rompió de un golpe. Los vidrios salieron volando, pero ninguno llegó a herirle.

Cogió uno del piso y se acercó lentamente a Near, esperando ver en él una mueca de miedo o algo parecido, pero en vez de eso vio la misma expresión que no reflejaba emociones.

Definitivamente eso hizo que Mello perdiera aun más el control sobre si mismo y pasó el filo del vidrio roto sobre el cuello de Near.

Near seguía inexpresivo, solo observaba las gotas color carmesí que caían sobre su cuello….

─ ¡¿Qué diablos esta pasando ahí?! ─ Se oía a Roger decir del otro lado de la puerta, ya que el ruido de cuando Mello había roto la ventana había hecho que se preocupara y fuera al lugar de inmediato, pero el seguro le impedía abrir la puerta ─ ¡Abran la puerta en este instante! ─ Se le oyó decir furioso.

Mello sintió miedo, vio el cuello de Near sangrando, los cristales rotos y…definitivamente todo apuntaría a él y Roger se enojaría demasiado porque había lastimado a Near. Hasta podría llegar a expulsarlo del Wammy's house.

Mello, desesperado, atrajo a Near hacia él y le lamió la herida del cuello hasta que no quedó ni una gota de sangre.

Al terminar, Mello abrió la puerta e intentó actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

─ ¿Qué sucedió aquí? ─ Preguntó Roger al ver el vidrio roto.

─ Lo que pasó fue…─ Dijo Mello nerviosamente, y es que no se le ocurría en estos momentos una buena excusa.

─ Fue un accidente ─ Dijo Near, dejando sorprendido a Mello.

─ Muy bien, pero no deberían de estar aquí, ya es de noche así que váyanse a sus cuartos ahora mismo ─ Contestó Roger aliviado, ya que el creía que Mello había intentado herir a Near. En el fondo tenía razón.

Los dos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos y Mello se recostó en su cama. Enseguida vio que alguien había entrado a su habitación. Era nada más y nada menos que Matt.

Mello estaba pensando mucho en lo que había pasado en el aula: Su sed de venganza y sangre, pero sobre todo cuando le lamió el cuello a Near. Tenía que admitirlo: Había sentido "algo" y ese algo no podía identificar que era, pero definitivamente nunca le había pasado algo similar.

─ ¿Qué te ocurre Mello? ─ Preguntó Matt al ver la mirada perdida de Mello.

─ No es nada Matt, solo quiero estar solo ¿si? ─ Respondió mientras suspiraba.

─ ¿Es por Near verdad? ─ Insistió Matt, aunque sabía que lo único que lograría era molestar a Mello.

─ Y una mierda Matt, te dije que quería estar solo ─ Dijo Mello molesto, y al ver que Matt no se iba decidió irse él, y es que no se sentía de humor como para andar respondiendo preguntas.

Caminó por los poco iluminados pasillos, cuando de repente vio la puerta de la habitación de Near y sin saber porque se sintió forzado a entrar.

Esperó encontrárselo dormido pero en vez de eso encontró un par de ojos mirándole ahí en la oscuridad.

─ ¿Ocurre algo Mello? ─ Preguntó Near con aparentemente indiferencia, pero se notaba en su tono de voz algo de curiosidad.

Mello no contestó, solo se dedicó a mirarle.

─ Me imagino que estás aquí para reclamarme por haber quedado en primer lugar de nuevo… ─ Volvió a hablar Near, quería saber el motivo por el que Mello se presentaba en su cuarto en la noche, y más después del "incidente" que había pasado hace unas horas.

─ Te equivocas…─ Respondió Mello, parecía de nuevo estar inconciente de lo que decía ─ Solo quería verte ─ Murmuró despacio.

Near se quedó sorprendido, tal vez esta navidad no sería tan mala…

FIN


End file.
